Journey to QuiGong
by pepe ok
Summary: this is what happens between when Shang falls off the bridge in mulan2 and when he arrives at the wedding ceremony. Please review! My first ever fic, so quality might not be great!
1. Default Chapter

Journey to Qui-Gong

By Pepe,ok

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mulan characters . Disney does. Not mine. Disneys.

Summary: this story takes place after Shang falls off the bridge in Mulan 2. It is told as seen by him.

Authors note: This is my first fic ever so please don't be too harsh when reviewing.

Another note: The first few chapters may be a bit short because I'm not sure how many pages I have to type to maker it long enough.

One more note: Just kidding. On with the story!

My life flashed before my eyes. The only thing between me and a painful death was Mulan's hand. My heart beat fast as Mulan called to me "Shang! Hang on!"

"It won't hold us both" I called back. I felt my fury melt and my love for her come rushing back as I realized that this problem had no winning solution. As the rope strained further, I knew that if I wanted to save at least one of us, there was only one thing I could do: Drop.

"Mulan" She looked at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I'm Sorry"

I let my hand slip, bracing myself for the pain. "Shang, please no!" Mulan cried, but it was too late. I had slipped from her grasp and felt my heart drop as I fell to the river beneth. The last thing I heard was Mulan screaming my name. I plummeted until I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black.

The world was a blur. Where was I? Who was I? My eyes closed as I tred to remember. The bridge. Mulan! Was I? I couldn't be. I survived my fall off the bridge. I thought harder. I was on a mission with Mulan and the gaurds. I was escourting them to Qui-gong to get married. All Mulan had said was hitting me like a hammer.

"My heart tells me my duty and I follow it!"

" You don't trust your heart. Sometimes I wonder if you even have one."

She was right. How could I have been so blind? The gaurds and the princesses were in love, and I came in and smashed it , not to mention my own relationship to bits. But, I thought, could I set it right again?

" What am I gonna do?"

ok! That's it 4 chapter one! Sorry its so short. Future chapters will be longer, I promise! And question: do you think mushu should come and talk to shang to get him to go to qui-gong ? I need him to find out what mulan is doing somehow. My other idea is that'shang will see images of mulan talking to lord chin and he'll go after her.Please RR and tell me what you think of these two ideas.


	2. hallucinations?

Chapter 2.

Incredibly boring disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note: im still learning the ropes of so be patient with me, please. I am also naming Shangs horse in this chapter, though he is not given a name in the movie.

My mind was clouded over. My leg was trapped under a rock and I lacked the strength to pick myself up. I then had no doubt that this would become my grave. The water lapped over me and I thought of all I had lost. But mostly, I thought of Mulan. How I proposed to her and how I first saw her as "Ping" on my first day of becoming a captain. As I could no longer help myself , a tear rolled down my face. I thought it was okay to cry after I had lost the only thing that I had to live for: Mulan's love.

I was suddenly pulled out of my misery as I heard a horse whinny. I turned my head to see my horse, Chir, ( that's what I'm naming the horse. Pronounced Sheer) on the land near me. He walked to me and I grabbed his reigns and I was pulled to the land. I smiled weakly.

"At least one of us doesn't give up" I told him. He whinnied what seemed to say. "I'm here for you"

I began to tell my tale of woe to him, as there was no one else to talk to, but the look in his eyes told me he understood before I said a word. As he lowered his head, he nudged my half yin yang pendant. I caressed it.

"You're all I have left, aren't you?" I said to the necklace. Chir gave me a hurt whinny and I quickly said "except you, of course."

I leaned over and looked at my reflection in the river. Suddenly, the water seemed to swirl in front of me and my reflection disappeared. I now saw Mulan . I shook my head to try and clear it. Great. "Not only am I lying on a riverbank, I'm also hallucinating. " I thought.

Mulan seemed to be pleading in front of Lord chin.

"what do you mean they are gone?" He asked

"There was an accident, Lord Chin" Mulan explained. "the royal carriage fell into the river and was destroyed."

"I see. What about their guards ? Where are they? " he persisted.

"They haven't been seen since the incedint."

" The General?"

" I'm afraid he is dead." Mulan held back her tears. Seeing this, So did I.

"A grave loss" Said lord Chin. His advisors muttered and shook their heads in disaproval. "But it does not alter my agreement with the emporer. A marriage was promised!"

"And a marriage there will be!" Mulan replied. "I would be honored to wed a prince of Qui-Gong"

My mouth dropped. She was going to put herself into a loveless marriage to save the princesses.

"This is not what was agreed, however, the golden Dragon of unity smiles upon you today." Said Lord Chin. "You will make a fine bride for my eldest son, Prince Jeeki" A gong sounded and a skinny young prince was revealed.

"this is her? She's so old!" Mulan's face fell and it was then that I felt my heart completely fall apart.

There's chapter 2. Please review. Keep in mind that im new to this whole fanfic thing.


	3. my duty

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

Ok, in this chapter I am going to use part of a song from Disney's Pocahontas. It belongs to Disney too. Please review!

My stomach turned loops. Mulan was putting herself into a loveless marriage for the princesses, and it was all my fault. The image in front of me swirled and disappeared and I saw my reflection staring back at me again. "Its all my fault." I muttered. Then, the water swirled again and my reflection spoke to me.

"You know its not your fault" it said.

"it is!" I said back. I knew I was talking to a river, but right then I didn't care. "If I hadn't gotten mad at her for the princesses running away, we could have reached a solution but then I went and screamed at her. It was never her fault. It was mine for being so cold to the princesses and the guards." My world was crashing down on me, and to make it worse I was guilty.

"But you can still stop it! " my reflection persisted.

"How?" I said " If I go, there will be no alliance."

"Now this is exactly what Mulan was talking about" my reflection yelled at me. " You want to do something, but you won't because you don't trust your heart! It wants you to go and save her from being sold into a loveless marriage, but you won't because you cant trust yourself!"

"It doesn't matter now." I told it. "She doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh really?" it said." Looky here" It swirled and twisted to reveal a room in the palace that looked like it could belong to a king. On the bed was Mulan, eyes wet and red. It was hard to tell from my angle, but it looked like she was talking to a little blue cricket.

" Its all my fault" She said to it. The cricket chirped to her. " Why did I put my own feelings ahead of honour? Oh, Cri-kee, I miss Shang so much!" At the end of her sentence, tears overflowed from her eyes.

"And I never got to tell him I was sorry and that I love him!" She cried. I leaned forward. " I know we're different, but differences don't matter! why didn't I realize it until it was too late? " She broke into another burst of sobs.

She then turned to the window and pulled back the curtains to stare into the blue afternoon sky. She turned and looked at a cloud that was shaped like a yin yang pendant. She sighed heavily and said to the sky,

"Ancestors, hear me. Please let Shang be happy where he is. I guess this time, my heart led me down the wrong path." She turned away and slipped out of the room, eyes still red and wet.

I stared at the river trying to absorb all I had just seen. She taught me that following your heart was everything, and now because of me, she'll never believe that again! Chir gave me a nudge. My reflection reappeared.

"You need to pound the sense back into her that she pounded into you. Get up and follow your heart!" With these words, my reflection disapated. I hopped to my feet and stared ahead.

"okay, heart." I said to myself . "I'm trusting you." I closed my eyes and felt the wind catch my half yin yang pendant. I mounted Chir. " My duty is to my heart."

I don't know what I can do

Still I know I've got to try

Eagle help my feet to fly

Mountain help my heart be great'

Spirits of the earth and sky

Please don't let it be too late

That's chapter 3. Please review, because I love to read them. If you could answer my following question when you review: Do you think I should:

A) twist the end and have Shang taken away and thrown in the Qui-Gong dungeon and somehow escape

B) Stop the story as Shang cuts the sash and let the movie take off from there

C) the story should keep going until after the wedding .

Thanks. Please review!


	4. arrival

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NO! I wont! You can't make me say that I own nothing and that Mulan is property of Disney! Ha Ha!Dang it.

Authors note: sorry for the original screw up in chapter 3. I uploaded it wrong. I still haven't decided whether to use option B or C (at the bottom of chapter 3) so please include that in your review. And Cluelessangel: I'm not the one writing the one about Shang getting amnesia. Ok, here we go…

My horse galloped up a slope to flat land. I still didn't know if the princesses and guards knew what Mulan was up to, or that I had survived, for that matter . When I reached a half fallen over tree on a grassy stretch of land I stopped to think about where to go next. If I just rode up to Qui-Gong and grabbed Mulan, I would be in trouble with Lord Chin, but if I waited until after the wedding, it would be too late. I was pulled out of my day dreams by the familiar sound of Yao's voice.

"Mulan said she was going to finish the mission no matter what" Then I heard Mei.

"But how can she without us?" So they didn't know. It was about time they were pulled out of the dark.

"By taking your place." I called. They all gasped and turned to stare wide-eyed at me. I was actually nervous that they would hate me for life because I yelled at them and forbid them to talk to each other. But when I heard a chorus of "Shang's alive" as they ran up to me, I realized that I had been forgiven. Geez, Yao was so happy he kissed Chir. (of course, Chir wasn't very happy about it)

"Mulan was right. No one should marry someone they don't. love. " I said. "I'm going to Qui-Gong"

"we're going with you." Said Ting Ting.

"You can't." I said. " Mulan told Lord Chin you were gone. Keep in mind, she doesn't know I'm here and if we go and announce ourselves out in front of everyone, They'll know something isn't right. Stay here!" With that, I rode away, praying to my ancestors that it wouldn't be too late.

In only twenty minutes I was almost to Qui-Gong. All that was on my mind was how I could get Mulan out of the marriage. As I reached the outskirts of the palace, I realized that I couldn't very well prance in there and tell Lord chin I loved Mulan and that I wanted her to be released from her duty. I would be sitting in the dungeons in twenty seconds flat for disrupting the ceremony.

When I reached the front gates of the palace, I saw two guards standing in front them. This put another problem up. I could only think to go up and ask to pass through.

I dismounted Chir and walked to the door, hoping to be let through without hassle. But as I was about to open one gate, the axes being held by the guards swung down in front of me, blocking my way.

"Wedding about to begin.. No one unauthorized may enter." Said one to me. The other nodded in agreement. Wedding about to begin? I only had a little bit of time to stop it.

"But I am a citizen of Qui-Gong." I lied. " I thought all citizens were permitted to see the royal alliance wedding." The guards exchanged glances before looking at me carefully.

"Not dressed like that, you ain't entering." One said. I looked at my tatty clothes and wet, straggly hair. My temper began to rise. They didn't seem to know that I happened to be a general of China's army.

"Alright. Fair enough." I said. "you leave me no choice" I then sprung my foot up into the air and into the first guards face. He fell back, unconcous. The other looked rather terrified, so I gave him a nerve pinch that sent him down with the first guard.

"Hassle me, will you" I muttered. I was about to mount my horse when I spotted a small blade attached to one guard's belt. I bent down and picked it up. I thought it could be useful later on.

With the guards out of my way, I mounted Chir. I was about six steps and a door away from saving Mulan. (or so I thought)

I thrust open the doors only to remain unnoticed because of the huge crowd of people gathered to watch the wedding. I then heard Lord Chin's Voice:

"With the tying of this sash;". I saw Mulan up on the stage, standing in front of their Golden dragon of unity.

This was my chance. If I was going to save Mulan, I had to do it now. But how? The blade! Yes, it would work. I pulled it out.

"We shall unite not only two lives;"

I aimed..

" But two kingdoms!" I let the blade go.

The crowd stood in shock as the blade cut the sash. Everyone's head turned to look at me. I heard members of the crowd talking. " It's General Li Shang!" "He's alive." I turned to look at Mulan. Her face was a painting of disbelief and joy.

I didn't care about anything anymore. I ran up to Mulan and she ran forward into my outstretched arms. In that sheer moment of joy, I forgot about the alliance, the fact that thousands of people were watching me and the fact that Lord Chin was getting angrier by the second.

Ok. Hope you liked chappy 4. More coming soon, but I'm not sure witch idea to go with. Thanks 4 all your reviews. Review this chapter too!


	5. disaster averted

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Authors Note: I decided to continue until the end of the wedding based on the responses I got, so this might be the last chapter, but if I get enough reviews saying I should, I'll go a little further. Thx!

I had never seen so much relief in a person until I looked into Mulan's eyes.

"You're alive!" she said. At that point, I still wasn't sure she believed I was really there.

"I couldn't let you get married without me." I told her simply, flashing her an ear-to-ear grin. I was about to pull her closer, when I was snapped back to reality by Lord Chin, angrier than ever. He put a hand on me and forced us apart.

"General! This is outragous!" He said. "You will leave at once!" He shoved me backwards. My anger grew. All my life I had been taught to shut up and do as you're told; to never argue with your elders. But now, I was not about to be pushed around by a little old man. I was not about to let Mulan be sold off.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Mulan gasped and ran up to me. I could tell she was afraid for me. I knew that this kind of boldness could easily lead me to the dungeons, but she had never been afraid to speak up, so why should I?

"what are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm winging it." I answered truthfully. To be honest, I had no idea what the heck I was doing, but I wasn't about to back off.

"How dare you trample this sacred ceremony!" Lord Chin bellowed at me. This wasn't a good sign. He was losing his patience, so I did all I could think to do.

"My lord, I love Mulan, and I don't care what the rules say." Mulan was standing back taking in everything that was happening. She was clearly shocked that I would go and disobey a figure of authority.

" If she'll have me, I intend to marry her right here." She came closer and I took her hands in mine." Right now." Lord chin was still unimpressed by my speech.

"Insolent dog!" he shouted. My heart raced. This was not good. "Seize him!" The next thing I knew, his guards were on me, trying to drag me away. I was not about to let that happen, nor was Mulan. She ran to try to help me.

"Shang!" She called, trying to reach my hand.

"Mulan!" I called back .But I realized my effort was useless. I was about to give up my fighting and pray for a miracle, when, to the shock of everyone, flames poured down from the mouth of the golden dragon of unity, Frightening the guards so much, they backed away, giving me a chance to run to Mulan.

"Yo! What's with all this drama?" It called from it's great height. Although I couldn't admit it, it had me a bit scared.

"The golden dragon of unity! He lives!" yelled Lord Chin. A gong sounded and a sea of people bowed down to the mighty dragon. The last to bow were a group of six, who looked surprisingly like The princesses and Guards. They had followed me after I had told them not to. But then, what can you expect from them? The dragon spoke again.

"Oh, you dang right I live. So you better drop your dumpling-eating behind on down, and tell me why were not busting out the vows already, huh?" I wasn't sure if he was referring to Mulan and Jeeki or Mulan and Me. Lord Chin got up and tried to reason with the golden dragon of unity.

"But your greatness," he said, "General Li Shang is not a son of Qui-Gong."

"SILENCE!" boomed the dragon, breathing out more flames. Lord Chin shrieked and ran up, hiding behind me. I wasn't exactly pleased having someone who previously tried to separate me and Mulan using me for protection. The golden dragon wasn't finished.

"I am the Golden Dragon of Unity." He continued. "and I decide whom to unify. And my all-seeing eye has peered into the very heart of china. And I have never seen two people more right for one another than this lovely couple right here. Mulan and Shang." My hopes rose as I realized that if the dragon was in favour, surely Lord Chin couldn't refuse a wedding between us.

"Let's give it up for 'em, would you, please?" The golden dragon of unity said. The crowd cheered wildly and Mulan and I held each other tight.

"Now I command you to proceed at once!" The dragon ordered.

"Yes your greatness." Lord chin said hurriedly. "As you command."

"Let's get down to business. Mulan do you love Shang?" he didn't wait for her to answer. "Of course you do. Shang, o you love Mulan?" he already knew my answer. "Yes very much. By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. "

I couldn't believe that only seconds after almost being dragged away by Lord chain's men, I was married.

"And furthermore," He still wasn't finished. "I hereby decree that the princesses of the middle kingdom are released from their vow and may marry whomsoever they please!" I heard Yao yell "Honey-pie!" and as I turned around I saw them all kissing passionately, as happy as they could be. I turned back to Mulan and everything seemed to melt away as we kissed as passionately as the princesses and guards.

The crowds cheers went on for minutes before Mulan and I stepped off the stage, and walked toward the guards and princesses. They looked at us and, once again, Chein-po scooped us into a group hug. The only difference is that this time, I was included.

I was so relieved to be back with Mulan and my friends, but at the same time I was also glad that we had been temporarily seperated. It gave me the time I needed to learn that my duty was to my heart.

THE END?

IT might be, based on the reviews I get. If it is, thanks to all my reviewers. I'm thinking about writing another fic soon, but this may be all for this one. Please review. Thanks again,

Pepe,ok.


	6. a guardian?

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the only reason I'm saying this is so I don't get sued: Nothing is Mine. I own nothing. Nadda. Zippo. Zilch.

Authors note: I have decided to continue my story for a little bit, but I'm not sure how long. Thanks 4 the reviews. I'll probably have a few more chapters including this one.

When Chien-po put us down, we decided it was time to head home. They had to get back to the palace and Mulan and I had to go home to her parents. Just thinking about that, my heart weighed more. My home would be so empty without my father. Since my mother's death when I was 10, my father and I have been able to spend less and less time together, him being so busy in the military. Mulan noticed my expression immediately.

"What's wrong, Shang?" she asked me, "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course." I replied hurriedly," It's just that, without my father I've got no family left. My mother died when I was 10 and my younger sister Wei-Jing died shortly after birth." Mulan's face dropped into a frown.

"I'm sorry." She said. "but, you always have me. I mean, I-" I cut her off by kissing her mouth once again. We could see that the guards had disappeared with their ladies and were taking part in a conversation with the citizens of Qui-Gong, who still didn't know who they really were. Sensing that we were now alone, Mulan told me she had something she wanted to tell me. I felt my nerves act up.

"What? Is it bad?" I asked nervously.

"No, no. it's just something I think you should know." She said. She took my hand and led me to a little place in the corner.

"I'm not exactly sure how to put it." She said. "You might not believe me."

"Of course I'll believe you." I told her. "I believed that a river was talking to me, and if I believed that, I'll believe you." She looked a bit puzzled before speaking.

"okay." She began. " I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I'm going to go flat out and say it: I..have a guardian." I was a bit startled, but I believed her. I was about to speak when she cut me off.

"He's a dragon and his name is Mushu. I'm gonna stop talking so you can say whatever you want to say about it." She stopped talking. I had to think about what to say.

" a guardian?" I started. She cut me off again.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She said.

"No, I believe you." I said. She looked at me with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"I thought I had to tell you because, well you know when you saw "me" badmouthing you outside your tent?"

"Yes, but what does-"

"and when The carriage went into the river?"

"I remember, but-"

"That was all him." I stopped and looked at her. Now I was the puzzled one.

"Why would he do something like that?" I asked. More hit me "and he dropped that beehive on my head, didn't he? And if he's a dragon, he can breath flames, right? So that means, he's the one who scorched me when I was trying to cook that chicken, right? Right?"

"that was all him." She told me." He was only doing it because he knew that if I got married, he wouldn't get to be my guardian anymore, so he went to the ends of the earth trying to separate us."

Whoa. How selfish can you get? I thought.

"But, how do you know it was him?" I asked her.

"He told me. I wiggled it out of him." She answered. I smiled. Just seeing Mulan smile made my heart melt.

Anything else the little gremlin did?" I asked with a smile.

"only one, but after hearing it you won't think of him as a gremlin anymore." She replied. "The golden dragon of unity, never actually came to life. That was all him. By the end of the trip, he felt guilty. I know you're probably thinking he's probably the most selfish thing in the world, but deep down there's a good heart."

"If he got me together with you, he's great." I said. Mulan giggled and we hugged once more. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait, did you say that he got between us to keep his job as your guardian?" Mulan nodded. "Well I think I have a way to fix things." Mulan didn't question. She seemed to want to wait to see what I was going to do.

We decided it was time to go home after it got late. We all wanted nothing more than to go home and see family. We caught up with the guards and princesses and prepared to leave. Our problem was, all we had was Chir and Khan. The ox we had used for the princesses had wandered off and the palace was too far for the guards to walk on foot. When we presented this problem to the guards, we decided we neededa place to stay for the night.

"I'm sure there's an inn somewhere in qui-gong." Suggested Yao." Why don't we find it and stay there?" No one could think of anything better, so we set off to find the inn. Only a little bit outside the palace, we found what we were looking for. The inn was owned by an elderly man and his wife. We rented 4 separate rooms and said goodnight, all of us content.

That's chapter 6. Please R and R. I'm thinking of adding a twist to make the story longer, but I'm not dure. Tell me what you think of adding a twist. Thanks!


	7. the emperor

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me

Authors note: hi. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is held back at the emporers palace, still told by Shang. This will probably be the second last chapter.

After our pleasant stay at the inn in Qui-Gong, we needed a way to get back to the palace. Realizing we still needed to find something to get us home, we walked down to the marketplace in Qui-Gong. We found a retailer who sold horses, but nothing we could afford. Defeated, we sat down at the side of the dirt road.

"How can we get home without a horse or carriage?" pondered Su. "And, where are Mei and Yao?" No one had noticed until Su said it that they were no longer sitting with us. My heart leapt. Even though we were no longer going to Qui-Gong, I was still in charge of the princesses safety. Suddenly, we heard a voice behind us.

"We're right here!" It was Mei. With her was Yao and a beautiful gray horse.

"Isn't it great?" said Yao. "We got her for cheap." We were all confused. None of us had any money on hand, yet they managed to buy a mare.

"How did you possibly afford it?" Ling asked.

"We told the retailer we needed a horse that was good for distance, so he gave us this one in exchange for my jade bracelet." (think of the one you see her wearing in the bandit scene) Ting Ting had a look of shock on her face.

"Mei, you've had that bracelet since you were two! It was a gift from our grandfather!" she said.

"We need this horse to get home! If you can think of a better way, I'd like to hear it." Replied Mei defensively. Ting Ting kept her mouth shut.

"We can take turns on Khan, Chir and this horse. What's her name?" Mulan asked. We all thought. After a lengthy discussion, we decided to name her Chin Tu.

Ling and Ting Ting took the first shift on Chin Tu, Yao and Mei on Khan and Mulan and Su on Chir. Chien Po and I were walking for the first mile. After many shifts and a long time, we arrived back at the imperial city where the emperor was waiting for us. As soon as word traveled that we had arrived, he asked to see all of us at once. We gathered in his courtroom after I we had all been given some fresh clothes. My generals armour had been savored, yet the silk had been soiled so an order for a new one had been sent. Mulan and the princesses soon reappeared in new dresses made of fine fabrics. We waited outside until a councilman came out and showed us in. We all took our normal places bowing in front of the emperor.

"My daughters" he said to the princesses, "Come here." The princesses ran up to their father who embraced each one of them. It was unusual for someone of that much dignity and honour to show affection in public, but no one bothered to point it out.

"It's good to be home." Said Ting Ting, after her father had placed himself once more on his throne.

The emperor folded his hands and began to speak. " It came as a shock to me when I heard about all that has taken place over the past month in which you took on this mission." I couldn't tell from his voice what emotion he was trying to convey.

"I must know all of what happened. But first, I must hear all of the details of how the imminent wedding between Fa Mulan and the prince of Qui-Gong. Mulan stepped forward.

"Well, I was prepared to marry the prince, believing Shang was dead," she started. "But as the ceremony begun, Shang came, giving a shock to almost everyone who had heard of his "death". Lord Chin and him had a discussion, and the story tells itself from there." She gave me a knowing look. She didn't mention the fact that I had almost been dragged away by soldiers or that it was a guardian from her family who had put a halt to the wedding. The emperor stroked his beard.

"That's wonderful, seeing two honourable people such as yourselves happy together." He said. Mulan and I both blushed. "however," he continued, "the question still lies where the alliance is concerned." We all exchanged glances. We couldn't just say "your majesty, a guardian dragon disguised himself as their god and the alliance was upheld because Mulan and the princesses were married at all.?" No way. It was then that Ting Ting stepped forward with a believable lie.

"You see father, under the golden dragon of unity's eye, Su, Mei and I fell in love with married our noble escorts." (ok, that didn't really happen in the movie, but work with me here!)

"My daughters." The emperor said with a happy smile, "I am overjoyed to see that you all have found love, but what does that have to do with the alliance?"

"Yao, Ling and Chien Po are descendants of Qui-Gong" Ting Ting said. We all knew that wasn't true, but we all played along.

"And in the situation we were in, Lord Chin agreed in his, Uh, "discussion" with Shang that he would sanction the alliance if we were married to descendants of Qui-Gong."

"I am content with that." The emperor said. "Mulan, I'm sure you and general Shang will be anxious to get home. You have both once again brought honour to me and to china. Mulan and I beamed.

"Thank you, your excellency." Mulan said, before we bowed again and started for the door.

"Sir, may we um, escort our friends to the door?" asked Ling. The emperor nodded and they came after us out to the stables.

That's chapter 7! Please review and tell me what you think. The next one may be the last chapter and it will be up soon. Thanks.


	8. home again

Chapter 8

I'm sorry to say that this is my last chapter. Journey to Qui-Gong is at an end. Thanks very much to my loyal reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any other character seen in either one of the Mulan movies. The only character that is mine, (if you can call it a character) is Chin Tu.

We said goodbye to the princesses at the doors, for they had more to discuss with their father. Yao, Ling and Chien Po took us to the stables to tack up our horses, also bringing Chin Tu to her new home. When our horses were ready, we had a brief chat before departed.

"It's gonna be weird getting used to living in a palace" said Yao, breaking the awkward silence.

"We'll miss you guys" I said, speaking for Mulan as well as myself. "Of course we'll plan visits and that."

"Why don't you guys come back in the next month or so?" offered Ling, "word has It the emperor is planning a banquet in honour of his daughters being home and the alliance being upheld."

"We'd like that." Said Mulan.

"Well, goodbye." We all said at once. We started just shaking hands, but ended up in a group hug having our innards squeezed out by Chien Po. After being put down, we were about to mount our horses when we heard voices coming from the room in the palace nearest to the stables. It sounded like a voice that I hoped I'd never hear again: Chi Fu.(okay, he wasn't in the movie but I'm adding him to my story) He seemed to be talking with the princesses.

"What do you mean, you married your escorts? What about the alliance?" he asked in his normal pompous way.

"The alliance has been upheld another way." Ting Ting said defensively. By her tone of voice you could tell that she did not see him as more than a filthy rat either.

"Well what can you expect from a dishonoured woman and an incapable general? Spending so much time around them their habits must have rubbed off on you three." He said. I looked over at Mulan. I could see the pain in her eyes, even thought she was trying not to let it show. I wasn't hurt by his comment about my "incapability", but angered.

"And those unworthy soldiers." He continued, " The string bean and the little angry man and the whale! I can't believe they lived through the war" Yao began to walk put of the stable, his sleeves rolled up and his face red.

"Those are our husbands and we love them!" said Mei loudly. Yao stopped where he was.

"Yeah!" agreed Su. "It Is not your place to tell us who we can be with and who has honour!"

"How would you know anything about honour," asked Ting Ting "Being someone who doesn't have any! Come on, girls." With that, they slammed the door, leaving Chi-Fu alone, sputtering in annoyance. All of us, still listening had forgotten our anger and were laughing. Mulan and I mounted our horses, said a final goodbye and set off for her village.

We had just dismounted Chir and Khan and opened the gates to her house, when we saw that the mob of people had come back. We guessed that this was another act of Mulan's grandmother. She must have heard word that we were coming home. Just to avoid being mobbed, we decided to walk around the side and enter through the yard. We opened the back door and the sweet smell of the magnolia tree filled the air. We heard a voice coming from the other room.

"Mulan?" it was Fa Zhou. He walked (or rather limped) out to greet us. "Welcome home, child."

"Hello, Baba. I've missed you so much." She answered. They hugged hello. Just then Mulan's grandmother and mother walked in.

"Oh you're back!" squealed her grandma. " You must have seen that I invited a few people over to celebrate your return with a special dinner." Fa Li looked puzzled. She walked to the window to see at least one hundred people standing in their front yard.

"a few!" she cried. "Grandma, we can't possibly feed them all!"

"um… I have to go now." Said the grandma as she scurried from the room.

"get back here!" called Fa Li, who began after her. Fa Zhou, Mulan and I exchanged glances before starting to laugh uncontrollably. After we calmed down, we decided to have a small supper and left the visitor issue to grandma, who finally got them all to go home. At dinner, the conversation was all on our little adventure.

"you fell off a bridge?" Fa Li asked in surprise when we told her. "and you're all right?"

"Praise the ancestors." Said granny. After our story had ended, we all decided it was time to turn in. we had decided we would stay with Mulan's parents until we could find a house of our own. Mulan and I were given the guest room.

The next morning, I remembered what she had told me about this "guardian" of hers and how he wanted to keep his job. I knew how to fix it, and luckily I had what I needed on me. I told her to get into something nice and to come out to her shrine with me. I had small chest that had been in my family forever, and I had left it at the Fa household when I first came. When we were both ready, we walked out to her shrine.

"So, this guardian? What's his name again?" I asked.

"Mushu. He's a dragon that can do a lot either for you, or against you". When we reached it, she asked me what I was planning to do.

"Watch and see." I told her. I reached into the chest and pulled out a tablet with the names of _my_ ancestors and placed it in her temple. "I'm combining our family temples." We stood up and we both suddenly heard what sounded like clapping and cheering. I looked to the ceiling and saw a little red blur darting around. He was still hooting when he parked himself on the ground in front of me. He realized his mistake and quickly covered his mouth waiting for my reaction. It took a moment for my mind to register that this was her guardian. This shrimpy little dragon was a Fa family guardian? But then, this was Mulan's family I was talking about.

"So this is the famous Mushu." I said. He looked up at me. Mulan nodded.

"Somehow I pictured you…bigger" I said truthfully. The dragon looked at me quizically.

"Say what?" he said, then addressed Mulan. "You told him about me? About us?" Mulan laughed.

"I have no secrets from my husband, Mushu. I told him everything." She informed him. His face suddenly became unsure.

"Everything?" he asked nervously when he realized that I could have torn him to shreds right then for what he did. He sought refuge behind Mulan's skirt. I smiled at him.

"That's right." I said, kneeling down and mock bowing to him." Great golden dragon of unity." He smiled nervously.

"I still don't get it." Mulan said. "what does combining our temples do?" Mushu answered for me.

" It gives me back my pedestal!" he cried.

"Remember when I said I had a way to fix things?" I asked Mulan. Mushu's face lit up.

"Oh, Mulan, you know how to pick 'em!" he said. That got a laugh from Mulan and me.

"But wait, can you do this?" Mulan asked, "Aren't there rules?" I took her hands.

"Of course." I answered. "Right next to the rules about dressing up as a man and joining the army." She giggled and smiled. Mushu jumped up onto my hat and started flapping it like wings.

"Hey, what do you know? This thing just might work out after all!" he said before jumping down. Then he started shouting at what he probably thought were Mulan's ancestors, even though to the human eye they were invisible.

"Hey! Yo! Where's my masseus? Saving China gives me knots like you wouldn't believe!" Wow. Not only was he selfish, he was arrogant too. But that didn't change my liking of him. At last, everything was perfect. Mulan and I were together, her dragon was happy, and my heart was content.

THE END

Hi! Once again, thank you very much to all my reviewers. Please review this chapter too. I'm starting a new story soon too. Thanks again,

Pepe, Ok


End file.
